


The Other Other Hand

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby needs some help to make a decision.





	The Other Other Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #577 "pro or con"

“On one hand,” said Abby, pacing across her lab. “There’s a lot to be said for a person’s instincts, you know? Like Gibbs’s gut.”

She reached the end and turned back. “But on the other, some decisions really deserve to be thought out completely.”

Another turn at the other end. “On the _other_ hand, you can think about things too much. Sometimes, that ‘gut’ feeling is actually your subconscious knowing things you didn’t know you knew.”

She stopped pacing. “I’ll get the black one. Thanks for talking it through with me, Ellie.”

Bishop smiled back, shaking her head. “Any time.”

THE END


End file.
